Lost and Found
by OppasxFreak
Summary: "You have to be lost to get found..." Randy/Mickie Ted/OC Cody/Layla
1. Chapter 1

_(Flashback)_

_April 10__th__, 2008_

"_Damn it Mickie! You don't understand!" The legend killer himself, Randy Orton, shouted. The former 2 time Women's Champion stood silently, praying._

_The Legacy leader sighed,"Look, I think we should see other people." And Randy was gone. Gone from her. Gone from their child. Unborn child._

_(End of Flashback) _

August 12th, 2013

5 years. 5 years ago, Mickie James left WWE. The company she grew up watching. She grew up in. The WWE was her family. Still is.

Personal reasons. That's what Vince told fans and reporters. Some are still unknown. To this day some may not know the truth. The truth is…

A knock broke the Virginia native out of her thoughts. She licked her pink lips before speaking. "Yes?!" Mickie called.

"Hey! It's Ramona! Open up!" Mickie smiled.

Ramona DiBiase. Wife of Ted DiBiase Jr. and mother of twins; Trevor and Tatiana DiBiase. Mickie met Ramona back in 2004, and quickly the two became best friends. Practically sisters. Now Ramona is currently the WWE Diva's VP.

Mickie opened the door to her private locker room, letting the Latina beauty in. The two hugged as the door was shut closed.

Ramona pulled away, smiling. "I'm so excited! Micks this is so kickass!"

Mickie laughed, shaking her head. "I know right. The fans are going to be shocked. Hey, where's Lay?" The Virginia native asked, frowning.

"Layla's getting ready for her match, you know. Anyway, where's little man?" Ramona asked, raising an eyebrow. The spunky diva smiled at the mention of her son. Joseph Orton was Mickie's everything.

"Back at home with Latoya and the fam." Mickie answered, smiling brightly. Ramona nodded.

"Soo, what do you plan on wearing tonight?" The Latina diva asked, clapping. Mickie smiled and shook her head. Some things never changed. Some things.


	2. Chapter 2

The Native American beauty checked her appearance in the mirror one last time; hip-hugging jeans with a pair of light brown cowboy boots, a white one-shoulder blouse with lace trimming. Mickie's chestnut brown hair flowed in luscious curls. Natural brown colors for her make-up.

Mickie watched the Diva's match from her locker room. Waiting for her cue.

"Oh no! Eve has Layla in a roll up! She has her foot under the bottom rope! Come on, ref!"

1! 2! 3!

"And the new #1 contender for the WWE Diva's Championship, Eve!" Lilian Garcia shouted into the mic. The crowd booed.

The sound of Seether's 'Out Of My Way' blasted through the RAW arena. The crowd cheered. Ramona DiBiase stepped onto the ramp, holding a mic, a grin plastered on her face.

"Congrats on your win tonight, Eve. Very impressive." Ramona clapped, then her expression changed into a mix of serious and excitement. "I'm taking it upon myself to revolutionize the WWE Diva's division. No more 2 minute 'matches'! It's time for an upgrade! Meaning this Sunday at Summerslam, It's Eve Torres taking on WWE Diva's Champion AJ in an 'I Quit' match!" The crowd roared. Eve smirked smugly, while Layla clapped.

"I'm not finished, to ensure each and any of you _skanks_ play by my rules, I've assigned a special guest referee!" Ramona chuckled as 'Hardcore Country' blasted though the arena. Mickie James in all her beautiful glory stepped out onto the ramp.

"Oh My God Cole! It's Mickie James! She's back! Here in the WWE!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler spoke at commentary.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is real. Mickie James has indeed returned to the WWE! We have all missed her!" Michael Cole spoke, nodding at the camera. The crowd roared, cheered, and some cried. The two Divas in the ring clapped as one of the greatest female wrestlers has returned home.

Mickie smiled and blew kisses to the crowd, she then grabbed a mic. "You know it's good to be back! I've missed you all!" She looked toward the crowd. Home sweet home. Mickie then looked to Eve and Layla. "You see it would be my honor to crown the new WWE Diva's Champion, but rest assure as I hold your hand high in the air victorious, I have my eyes on one thing and one thing only. Because you see there's only one thing Mickie James does and that's make history! So it would only be your pleasure when I take that championship from you! This right here is making history! Now that's epic! See ya Sunday!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my! Mickie you're back!" Natalie Niedhart, or better known as Natalya, spoke approaching the two Divas. "I've missed you! I can't believe your back! I'm so happy!"

Mickie laughed at Natalie's excitement. "I missed you, too, Nattie! WWE is my family; it was time to come home." The Dungeon Diva nodded in perceived, and the two shared a hug.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." The one and only John Cena spoke. Mickie smiled at the Cenation leader.

"John. I know right, this place just got better." Mickie joked, winking. The two laughed and shared a hug. John pulled away and smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back, Micks. Everyone missed you. Torrie even called screaming in my ear how happy she was you returned, and how she couldn't be here." John explained, chuckling.

"Really?! I miss her so much! How is she anyway?" Mickie asked, she missed her Boise beauty friend.

John's lips twitched upwards into a big smile. "We just found out we're having twins, girls." Mickie gasped, her eyes practically bulged out their sockets.

"Oh my god! John, that's amazing! Congratulations!" The two hugged as more wrestlers came up to see Mickie.

* * *

It was then when Mickie entered her locker room, did her best friend go off.

"Finally! You take forever!" Ramona complained, laying her feet on Ted's lap.

"Come on Ray, Micks just returned. Everyone had to see her." Cody spoke, from his spot on the couch. Layla nodded in agreement, beside him.

"Traitor." Ramona coughed.

Mickie rolled her eyes at her friend's silly antics. "I met the little spunkers, AJ. She was so excited, she even cried." Mickie spoke.

Layla nodded. "April is a sweetheart. The girl idolizes you and Amy." Mickie smiled.

"Soo," Ted spoke grinning, "Who's up for some drinks later?" They all shook their heads, laughing at the former Legacy member.

Soon they all left to get ready for tonight. Mickie changed into a jean skirt, but kept her boots and blouse on. She grabbed her suitcase and headed out in the hall. It was empty and quiet. Meaning Mickie was probably the only one there.

A vibration came from Mickie's back pocket. Latoya.

"Hey." Mickie spoke.

"Mommy!" Joseph Orton shouted. Mickie instantly smiled.

"Hi baby!"

"Mommy, I saws you on TV!" Joseph spoke, enthusiastically.

"Really! Was I now?" Mickie said, clueless. Joseph huffed on the other side.

"Mommy, that's not funny. Auntie Toya says be nice!" He spoke, seriously. Mickie smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Look baby, I have to go right now, but I love you." Mickie said, biting her bottom lip.

"Kay! Love ya!" And he hung up.

"Let me guess your husband."

Mickie froze.

No way! It wasn't him! It couldn't be! But of course it had to be. His cold, husky voice always sent chills down her spine.

Mickie had gone all day avoiding him. Knowing she had to face him some time, Mickie turned around.


	4. Chapter 4

"Randy." Mickie spoke, calmly. Her breath caught in her throat.

He looked different. He'd grown facial hair, making him more irresistible by the age. His jaw was more defined, muscular. His chest practically sculpted into his shirt. He'd grown up. Into a man.

"Mickie. Phone, husband?" He spoke, breaking Mickie out of her personal thoughts. It sounded like a demand. Somewhat jealousy?

The Virginia native shook her head. "No Nope. It was my son." Mickie answered, smiling softly.

"So there is a husband." Randy didn't dare show any emotion. Grown men don't cry. Well that's what his father said.

"No. It's just my son and I." Mickie spoke, licking her lips. Randy always looked so sexy when he was jealous.

He nodded. "Well then. Welcome back." Randy walked past her, their hands begging to be held.

Might as well just tell him. Mickie looked at him, her mind not thinking clearly.

"Joseph."

Mickie spoke, loud enough for him to stop and turn around. It's now or never.

"Huh?" Randy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"My son. Technically our son." Mickie chuckled. "Joseph Robert Orton. He just turned five on April 10th." Mickie shook her head as she stepped closer to Randy.

"You know he asks about his father, all the time. I ask him the same thing. Where is he? Who is he?" Mickie clicked her tongue.

Something flickered in Randy's blue eyes. Curiosity? Confusion? Shock? Guilt?

"He's here. I'm here. Always been. Always have. Still am. I've waited and prayed for you to return. To just come home and be with me. And now here you are, but you're not alone. No, you come with confession that we have a son together. A million thoughts are running through my mind, right now. So my question is Mickie James, Where have YOU been?!"

Randy spoke. His eyes searching hers. Looking for that love that once been there. Still there.

"Trying to find myself. Where I belong, who I am, and if that's where I want to be." Mickie responded, looking up at him through her long lashes. Randy nodded and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Where do you think you belong?" Randy asked, tilting his head. Mickie smiled. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Just like the old times.

"Honestly?" He nodded. Mickie bit bottom her lip, eyes twinkling.

"With you. Together. As a family."

Randy smiled, softly. He held his hand out, beckoning her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Mickie nodded, smiling. They walked beside each other, hands grasping tightly. Not wanting to let go, and be abandoned.

You have to be lost to get found.


End file.
